fictional_battle_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nigh-Omnipotence
Aliases *Nigh-Omnipotent *Virtually Omnipotent *Virtual Omnipotence *Limited Omnipotence *Limited Omnipotent *Finite Omnipotence *Finite Omnipotent *Near Omnipotence *Near Omnipotent *Near-Omipotence *Near-Omnipotent *Near-Supreme Power *Near Supreme Powerful *Nigh-Supreme Power *Nigh Supreme Powerful *Edge of Omnipotence *Almost Omnipotent *Restricted Omnipotence *Restricted Omnipotent *Semi-Omnipotent *Semi-Omnipotence *Pseudo Omnipotent *Pseudo Omnipotence *Half-Omnipotent *Half-Omnipotence Information Users of Nigh-Omnipotence can do almost anything they want they also might wield powers like Nigh-Omniscience or Nigh-Omnipresence or both. Attributions *Nigh-Omnipresence (Rarely) *Nigh-Omniscience (Rarely) *Immortality **Ageless **Regeneration *Cosmic Awareness *Universe Manipulation *Planet Manipulation *Solar System Manipulation *Causality Manipulation *Energy Manipulation *Galaxy Manipulation *Multiverse Manipulation (Rarely) *Reality Anchoring *Reality Warping *Reality Merging *Element Manipulation *Absolute Will *Time Manipulation *Space Manipulation *Matter Manipulation *Space-Time Manipulation *Creation *Cosmic Energy Manipulation *Cosmic Energy Blasts *Energy Manipulation *Indestructability *Omni-Magic (Magic Users) *Psionic Manipulation *Shapeshifting Similar Powers *Omnipotence *Omnipotential *Cyberpotence *Nigh-Omniscience *Nigh-Omnipresence *Omni-Mimicry Levels *'Basic Tier:' Users are considered nigh-omnipotent with items that withhold these powers. (Infinity Gauntlet/The Heart of the Universe *'Low Tier:' Users Transcended themselves into nigh-omnipotence. (Marquis of Death/Sise-Neg) *'Mid Tier:' Users are empowered with nigh-omnipotence. (Galactus W/Ultimate Nullifier/White Phoenix of the crown *'High Tier:' Users are high level reality warpers. (Mr.Mxyzptlk/Beyonder (Cosmic Cube)) *'Extreme High Tier:' Users are Created with Nigh-Omnipotence. (Beyonders/The Living Tribunal) Limitations *Users are surpassed by Omnipotent beings. *Users might be high level Reality Warpers and can have their powers negated by either higher nigh-omnipotent beings. *Users are empowered with Nigh-Omnipotence by a Items and aren't truly Nigh-Omnipotent. *Users with similar or higher powers than theirs. Users *The Living Tribunal (Marvel Comics) *The Living Tribunal (Earth-14209) (Marvel Comic) *Lucifer Morningstar (DC Comics) *Michael Demiurgos (DC Comics) *Molecule Man (Pre-Retcon) (Marvel Comics) *Molecule Man (Cosmic Cube) (Marvel Comics) *Molecule Man (Post-Retcon) (Marvel Comics) *Beyonder (Cosmic Cube) (Marvel Comics) *Beyonder (Post-Retcon) (Marvel Comics) *Beyonder (Earth-691) (Marvel Comics) *The Brothers Yin and Yang (Amalgam Comics) *Lord Marvel (Amalgam Comics) *Lord DC (Amalgam Comics) *Protege (Marvel Comics) *Oblivion (Marvel Comics) *White Phoenix (Marvel Comics) *Shuma-Gorath (Marvel Comics) *Nemesis (Cosmic Entity) (Marvel Comics) *Galactus (Marvel Comics) *Lord of Nightmares (Slayers) *Sarda the Sage (8-bit Theater) *Bat-Mite (DC Comics) *Mr.Mxyzptlk (DC Comics) *Kismet (DC Comics) *Mistress Death (Marvel Comics) *The Chousin (Tenchi Muyo!) *Horakhty The Creator God of Light (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Infinity (Marvel Comics) *Phoenix Force (Marvel Comics) *Eternity (Marvel Comics) *Explosion (Marvel Comics) *Entropy (Marvel Comics) *Gravitation (Marvel Comics) *The Force/Gentle Pull *Elaine Belloc (DC Comics) *The Endless (DC Comics) *The Brothers Yin and Yang (DC/Marvel Comics) *Alien X (Ben 10) *Galactic Gladiator (Ben 10) *Celestialsapiens (Race) (Ben 10) *Spectre (DC Comics) *God (Spawn Comics) *Satan (Spawn Comics) *The Great Evil Beast (DC Comics) *Primus (Transformers) *Unicron (Transformers) *The Fulcrum (Marvel Comics) *Thanos With The Heart of The Universe (Marvel Comics) *Thanos With Infinity Gauntlet (Marvel Comics) *Thanos With Cosmic Cubes (Marvel Comics) *Sise-Neg (Marvel Comics) *YHVH (Shin Megami Tensei) *ZeedMillenniummon (Digimon) *Bruce (Bruce Almighty): Temporarily *Rex Salazar: via the Meta-Nanite *Enerjak (Archie Sonic Comics) *The Source (DC Comics) *The Truth (Full Metal Alchemist) *Joker (Emperor) (DC Comics) *Emperor Joker Items *Cosmic Cubes (Marvel Comics) *Infinity Gauntlet (Marvel Comics) *Heart of The Universe (Marvel Comics) *Arashic Record (Vampire Hunter D) Inheritable *The Beyonders children Cosmic Cubes (Marvel Comics) Gallery